explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Glory
' |image= |series= |production=40271-120 |producer(s)= |story=Maurice Hurley, Herbert Wright and D.C. Fontana |script=Maurice Hurley |director=Rob Bowman |imdbref=tt0708726 |guests=Vaughn Armstrong as Korris, Charles Hyman as Konmel, David Froman as K'Nera, Robert Bauer as Kunivas, Brad Zerbst as Nurse and Dennis Madalone as Ramos |previous_production=Coming of Age |next_production=The Arsenal of Freedom |episode=TNG S01E20 |airdate=19 March 1988 |previous_release=Coming of Age |next_release=The Arsenal of Freedom |story_date(s)=41503.7 (2364) |previous_story=Coming of Age |next_story=The Arsenal of Freedom }} Summary The Enterprise enters the Neutral Zone, to investigate the distress call of a Talarian freighter. The freighter is badly damaged, and three life forms are detected aboard. An away team beams over and finds three Klingons: Korris; Konmel; and Kunivas, who is wounded. The away team returns with them to the Enterprise before the freighter explodes. Kunivas is taken to sickbay and Korris meets with Captain Picard. The Klingon explains that they were passengers when the freighter was attacked by a Ferengi ship; the Klingons took over the freighter to fend off and destroy the Ferengi ship, but the damage sustained left the freighter adrift and faltering. As Korris and Konmel are shown to quarters, they are surprised to hear about a fellow Klingon, Lt. Worf, who is serving within Starfleet. Kunivas' condition worsens, and Korris, Konmel, and Worf are present when he dies, and the three let out a fierce roar as per Klingon custom. As they return to the Klingons' quarters, Konmel is disappointed that Kunivas did not die in battle, leading Worf to question the nature of the attack on the freighter; Korris and Konmel quickly change the subject. Worf forces Korris to reveal the truth: the three had commandeered the freighter, in order to seek out a place they could live as true Klingons, and the damage to the freighter was a result of battle with a Klingon ship. When the two are seen near the ship's battle bridge, hoping to steal the drive section and escape the crew on the saucer, they are placed in the brig. The Enterprise is soon met by a Klingon battlecruiser, captained by Commander K'Nera, who demands the return of the fugitive Klingons. Knowing that Korris and Konmel will be tried and executed if they are returned, Worf argues instead for their exile to a hostile planet, but K'Nera refuses. Korris and Konmel use parts secreted on their uniforms to assemble a disruptor pistol and escape from the brig; Konmel is killed as Korris takes over the Engineering deck. Picard and Worf race to Engineering, and Worf tries to reason with Korris who is threatening to destroy the warp core and take the Enterprise with him. Korris attempts to persuade Worf to come with him and conquer the galaxy as a true Klingon, and then accuses Worf of being weak when he refuses. Worf fires on Korris, killing him. K'Nera is told of the deaths of the fugitives, and Worf declares that they "died well" when asked of their manner of death. Worf accepts an offer to serve aboard the Klingon battlecruiser after his service aboard the Enterprise is complete, but when communications with K'Nera are broken off, assures the bridge crew he was just being polite. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # After Konmel and the security guard are killed, Lt. Yar checks the guard and tells the captain that they are both dead. She and the other guards head out to find the other Klingon, but one of the guards stops to check the Klingon's body, confirming that he is dead, ignoring his own crew mate. You can't be too careful with Klingons! Fandom User Mcb359 on 1 August, 2018 - 17:21 Yar has already checked the guard and confirmed he was dead. The second guard would have to check the Klingon to see if he was dead or had other weapons on him. Even if the first guard wasn’t dead, he would not have been an immediate danger as the Klingon would have been had he survived. ''' Plot Oversights # When the away team first arrives on the freighter, does it seem like a good time to engage in small talk? Another five seconds of "show and tell" with LaForge‘s VISOR and everyone would have died when the freighter exploded. '''They probably thought they had more time then they actually had. # On the way to rescue the Klingons, Data makes the statement that all routes are equally dangerous. La Forge responds to this statement by asking which route is least dangerous. Evidently La Forge wasn‘t paying attention during the previous line of dialogue. Either La Forge is asking, in a roundabout way, which would be the easiest to cross, or he is assuming that Data is being over cautious. # The armchair captains of the Nitpicker's Guild came up with two plausible methods for handling the crisis at the end of this episode when Korris trains a Klingon phaser on the warp core. ln the NextGen Guide suggested separating the saucer section to put the families of crew members out of danger. Others came up with better options. Why not transport the guy out of there and deactivate his weapon, as O'Brien did to Data in The Most Toys? Or why not turn off the warp core? La Forge does this in Galaxy's Child, and it seems to go dead very quickly. The necessary subroutines may have been developed BECAUSE of this incident. Even if there were already in place, there is nothing to stop Korris firing as soon as the transport starts, and even a partial beam would seriously damage even a deactivated warp core. Changed Premises # During the rescue of the three Klingons, La Forge tests a new gizmo called a visual acuity transmitter. Lt allows Picard to display the output of La Forge's VISOR on the main viewscreen. At one point Picard comments that the output shows a glow around Data, to which La Forge responds, ‘Of course, he’s an android." Picard then replies that La Forge says that as it they all see Data with a glow. To this La Forge responds, “Don't you?" Now come back to Hide and Q. At the end of that episode, Riker - temporarily given the power of the Q - gives La Forge new eyes. La Forge takes a good look at everyone on the bridge but finally decides that he would rather be the way he was. There is no indication that Riker took away La Forge's memory of natural sight, yet in Heart of Glory, La Forge acts as if he has never seen through normal eyes. La Forge could have deliberately forgotten the incident. # Of course, the other “glowing android" problem shows up in Inheritance.ln that episode, Data‘s mother shows up, and she is an android but nobody - including La Forge - knows it. ll she is a Soong android, wouldn't she glow as well? Soong may have used his experience with Data to eliminate the glow effect. # The Klingon death scream seen in this episode apparently evolved sometime between the time of Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country and the time frame for Heart of Glory. When Gorkon dies, no one hollers. He probably gave instructions banning the tradition in the event of his death, due to his desire for peace. # Korris makes reference to his home world as “Kling.” He says he refuses to let the traitors of Kling pick the meat from his bones. Kling? Now, there's a warrior-sounding name! Oddly enough, Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country named the Klingon home world Qo’noS (or “Kronos" for us non-Klingons). Kling may be another planet in the Empire. Equipment Oddities # Evidently that blue area in the middle of the transporter platform can beam stuff around as well. When Yar finally gets the away team and the Klingons off the ship, the one holding the injured Klingon materializes in the center of the platform. This is probably reserved for medical emergencies and transport of certain items of cargo. # The final admission by the Klingon renegades that they actually destroyed a Klingon cruiser raises an interesting point. Earlier in the episode, the renegades claimed they went into battle with only a battery of “ancient Merculite rockets." Are we to believe that a bunch of rockets with chemical propellants destroyed a Klingon cruiser filled with the most paranoid warriors in the galaxy? These rockets had to be insufferably slow compared with phasers, photons, or warp drive. The renegades could have tricked the cruiser into closing to point blank range, and with the shields down, possibly by transmitting a fake distress signal, before firing the rockets into the warp drive. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Monday, April 19, 1999 - 07:43 am: Data says that this may be the first time outsiders have seen the Klingon Death Ritual. If no outsiders have ever seen it, then how does Data know it exists? Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Monday, April 19, 1999 - 04:11 pm: I suppose he has heard 2nd & 3rd hand (Or applicable appendage) accounts of it. ''' # One of Riker's jobs is to protect the Captain from harm. So why did he let the Captain go down to Engineering, where an armed, rogue Klingon waited? '''Picard probably insisted on being allowed to try and settle the issue with diplomacy. # At the end of the episode the Enterprise heads off for Starbase 84. Wait a minute, didn't the Klingon tell Worf that they stranded the freighter's crew on some planet? Shouldn't the Enterprise start searching for them? It would be more logical for the Klingons to conduct this search. # Chris Booton on Monday, April 19, 1999 - 02:40 pm: Did anyone think to search these guys for weapons or to scan them? Certainly the can detect a took apart phaser? The components may have appeared as innocent on the scan. Notes Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation